Today More Than Yesterday
by Kim Yoo Soo
Summary: Monthsary gift for my """Friend""". Based on Today More Than Yesterday's mv by Kim Jong Kook Kurapika yang kesal membuat Killua kebingungan. Akhirnya, Killua memutuskan untuk memberi Kurapika sebuah kejutan dengan lagunya agar gadis itu kembali percaya padanya. Singer!Killua x Fem! Kurapika, AU, OOC, Typo(s), first SongFict. Mind to RnR? XD


A/N: Annyeong, minna-san~! KYS, here! Setelah lama saya hiatus gabilang-bilang, akhirnya saya dapat ide fic romance juga… /shrugs/ Sebenarnya, ini hadiah buat """teman""" saya, Fadel-ssi. :D /nak

Lagu ini saya pakai karena tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja di kepala saya. Yah, saya lagi demam Kim Jong Kook sih… /lhaterus

Oh iya, disini Killua meranin Kim Jong Kook, sesuai mv-nya. Walau ceritanya saya miring-miringin dikit, Hehe.

Okay, sekian bacotan saya, Hajimari, Hajimari~!

* * *

"Kurapika, aku mengatakan—"

"_AKU TAK PERCAYA! DASAR PEMBOHONG!_"

"Tapi—"

"_HEY, JUST SHUT UP, BASTARD!_"

Killua menjauhkan telinganya dari gagang telepon yang digenggamnya. Sudah 3 hari pacarnya yang sangat dingin itu kesal kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi.

Today More Than Yesterday milik Kim Jong Kook oppa XD

Pairing: KilluPika, dan lain lain

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Fem!Kurapika, Singer!Killua, Chibi!PokklexPonzu, Author error, dan segala macem.

Happy reading, da ze!

* * *

Killua memutari meja tempat dia mengarang lagu dan sebagainya sambil bernostalgia tentang Kurapika.

_(I Do) Can you look at one person for the rest of your life?  
(I Do) Can you care for someone else more than you do yourself?_

Sambil tersenyum, dia mengambil iPod dan mengganti bajunya. Killua keluar dari Rooftop house miliknya.

_(I Do) I can answer whoever asks me  
(I Do) You, you're my love_

Dia menuruni anak tangga rumah atapnya tersebut. Pada saat dia berada di anak tangga paling bawah, dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Dia sedikit kaget. Lalu, dia tersenyum melihat mereka.

_I will not promise you  
If I knew i was going to waver, even for a little bit_

Killua menatap ke jam yang ada di kota tempat tinggalnya dan menyapa temannya yang ada disitu dengan berteriak, "Oi, Liorio! Sedang apa kau disana, hah?" yang disapa berteriak balik, "Namaku Leorio, woy! Bukan urusanmu!"

_I don't start anything, If I know that the heart can heal itself_

Killua menunjukkan deretan giginya kepada Leorio lalu, berjalan meninggalkannya.

_I love you more than I did yesterday  
I have never met someone so important and precious to me_

Saat dia berjalan, dia melihat Pokkle dan Ponzu. Dia berjalan menuju mereka berdua saat Ponzu mencium pipi Pokkle.

_that it hurts, to meet you  
to feel this happiness  
I must have dealt with a lot of pain._

Muka Pokkle bersemu merah. Saat Pokkle melihat Killua, dia tersenyum mengisyaratkan, 'Aku hebat 'kan, Killua-nii?'

Killua tersenyum kembali pada Pokkle dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau yang terbaik, Pokkle!"

Pemuda berambut silver itu berjalan lagi. Kali ini, dia melihat mantan seniornya, Hisoka dan Machi yang sedang berciuman. Dipinggir jalan lagi. Dia hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Akh, Zoldyck-san, Konnichiwa!," sapa seseorang. Killua menoleh kepada orang yang menyapanya. "Ah, Cheadle-san, Pariston-san... Konnichiwa!"

Killua bejalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Tiba-tiba, Gon dan Retz yang menaiki sepeda hampir menabraknya. Mereka berdua berteriak, "Gomen ne, Killua~!"

Killua tersenyum melihatnya. Dia berjalan lagi dan melihat seorang lelaki yang melamar pasangannya. Pemuda silver itu tertawa pelan melihatnya.

_When the days are hard, it gets sad_

Dia duduk di kursi halte yang disediakan. Saat dia menunggu bus datang dia melihat seorang siswa yang menarik perhatian seorang perempuan di sebelahnya.

_The pain that causes the tears to come  
it will end someday_

Killua tertawa saat melihat mereka berdua. Dan, bus yang ditunggunya pun tiba.

_the only thing that is endless is our love_

Saat dia duduk di kursi bus itu, Killua melihat seorang anak lelaki yang membawa biola. Ia bertanya padanya, "Dik, bisakah kau memainkan laguku yang berjudul 'Today More Than Yesterday' tapi, hanya bagian Reff-nya?." "Tentu, Killua-nii!"

Killua memasang earphone ke telinganya dan anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan biolanya.

Killua mulai bernyanyi,

"_Eojeboda oneuldeo manhi saranghamnida  
_

_apeudorok sojunghan saram cheoeumimnida  
_

_geudael mannaryeogo ireoke haengbokharyeogo  
_

_manhido apanna bomnida~(1)"_

Saat sampai di tujuan, Killua langsung melambaikan tangannya, "Arigatou, dik, Oh ya, nanti malam jam 7 bisa datang ke depan apartemen di Jalan 12, Yorkshin City?" Anak itu mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Killua.

Saat turun di bus, Killua memberitahu hal yang sama pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya serta teman-temannya yang bisa memainkan alat music untuk datang ke depan apartemen Jalan 12 dan masuk kedalam bus tak terpakai yang ada tepat di depan apartemen tersebut sebelum ada isyarat darinya.

* * *

Jam 7 malam, apartemen Jl. 12, Yorkshin City

Killua mengenakan jaketnya. Dia telah sampai di apartemen dimana Kurapika tinggal. Dia bernyanyi dari luar apartemen,

"_Dubeon dasineun hago sipji anhayo  
_

_heeojineun il  
_

_geudael mannagil wihan heeojim aniramyeon  
_

_eonjekkajina~(2)"_

Kurapika menengok lewat jendela kamarnya. Tapi, bukannya senang dia malah mengambil barang-barang yang diberikan Killua dan melempar barang-barangnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Killua memasang wajah kecewa. Lalu, dia duduk di kursi tepat di depan bus tak terpakai itu. Killua menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

'Saa, Hajimari!'

Dia memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya untuk keluar dari bus dan memainkan nada lagu miliknya. Orang-orang yang ditemuinya tadi siang pun ikut bernyanyi.

" _Beokchaoneun gaseumi teojilgeotman gataseo  
_

_nae nunape geudaega kkumingeotman gataseo  
_

_dallyeoga sumswineun geudaereul pume anayo  
_

_maeumeul nonneun babomnida~(3)"_

Kurapika kembali melihat melalui jendela kamarnya lagi. Saat melihat kejutan dari Killua, hatinya tersentuh.

"_Eojeboda oneuldeo manhi saranghamnida  
_

_apeudorok sojunghan saram cheoeumimnida  
_

_geudael mannaryeogo ireoke haengbokharyeogo  
_

_manhido apanna bomnida~"_

Kurapika berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung memeluk Killua erat dan berkata,

"Gomen ne, Killua... Daisuki dayo..."

**END**

* * *

TRANSLATION:

1:" I love you more than I did yesterday  
I have never met someone so important and precious to me  
that it hurts, to meet you  
to feel this happiness  
I must have dealt with a lot of pain"

2: "I dont want to do this ever again  
breaking-up unless it's a break-up to meet you once more  
whenever and forever"

3: "Because it feels like my overwhelming heart will explode  
because I think the person before my eyes isn't really you  
I run, and embrace the breathing you  
I am the idiot, who let go of his worries"

* * *

A/N: Gomen ne, translatenya pake bahasa inggris… /nangis/ /nak

Dan… Endingnya gajelas akhirnya—

Fict ini ancur, ancur, ancur, ancur, seancur-ancur nya menurut saya. Rasanya saya gak bakat bikin fict romance deh… Tapi, biarkanlah saya mengusir kegalauan saya. Hahaha.

Dan, untuk Fadel-ssi, Happy 5th Monthsary! Hehe, Arigatou na? Ég elska þig!

Oh ya, Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya. KYS mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D

Jangan lupa Review, Ja? Flame diperbolehkan. Tapi, harus mendukung.

Akhir kata,

Danke schön, Minnacchi!


End file.
